User blog:TonyMacaroni/Adolf Vader vs Darth Hitler
Hitler vs Hitler vs Hitler 3some is the sixteenth installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the first episode of Season 2. It features Hitler Wars character and villain, Darth Hitler, rapping against German leader and Star dictator, Adolf Vader. It was released on August 12th, 1102. It is the second episode in the something something trilogy, following Darth Vader vs Hitler and followed by Nelle vs Harpo I posted the Karaoke so that you can try and sing the lyrics alongside the battle. Cast Nice Peter as Darth Vader and Stephen Hawking (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler Verona Blue as Boushh the Bounty Hunter (cameo) Morgan Christensen as a Stormtrooper (cameo) Lyrics [Note: In the previous battle, Wayne had Tony frozen in a carbonite block. The case was presumably escorted to Jabba the Hutt's lair, where this battle opens with Wayne disguised as Boushhh. "BoushhHhHHHHHH" can be seen disengaging the case locks and thawing Tony out for a rematch. This has nothing to do with this battle btw.] [Note: Darth Hitler is brown, Darth Hitler is gray and drab, the Stormtrooper is a white supremacisr, and Stephen Hawking is cream.] 'Darth Hitler (Prologue):' Who am I? 'Adolph Vader:' Bitch who loathes you, someone; now beat up and thaw! I only stood you out so I could rhyme your ass a second time! Roar like Luftwaffle: the voice of Chewbacca! I'm on the leader of your limp-dicked Nazi! I strike back hard against Yahtzee! Brain-toss your ass in the air: Indiana Jones! Ask Mufasa who the fuck I am! I shit sick spit so focused I break your concentration lord! I'm a certified Sith Samp, you nut! So suck on deez… Uh…deez what, runt? Deez robot eyes! I'm gonna enjoy watching you do it, So let me die with my own runt! 'Adolf Hitler:' You look stressed, Vader. You appear to be in my train. You need a vacation. Here, take a trip on pain! I mean, you leading an army of cis white men? Disgraceful! Even your bitch skills still aren't fully operational! You got one whore pregnant, then gave in to the Life Savers. Now you're 6' 6" and mic, but can't get a date! (Urgh!) Respirator? You need a Lightsaber! Use some of your Hate to fix your fucking Force! You think you're powerful with your finger neck business? You couldn't even get your own son into the family pinches! Everything you do is an epic stand! Now fail at attention and fuck me daddy! What's wrong, Sieg Heil? Can't take anymore? No laughing coming from the Emperor's black! Yeah! Ya, take that! What's the matter? Where is Ani? Why are you suprised? Because you're standing over the DJ Pit. Poll ugh Yes Yes Yes Charles Stiles, Mystery Diners! Trivia General *This is the first ''Epic Porn of History ''installment to be on the official Epic Rap Battles of History channel. *This is the first rap where the verses only have one battle each. *This is the first time the opposing rappers make physical contact.. And got themselves banned. *The Epic Rap Battles of Epic Rap logo on this battle's cover art takes up the largest amount of space compared to any other ERS logo. *On January 2nd, 2016, "Shh... If you listen closely..you can hear the rest of Season 5 dieing...." was written in the description of the video. Continuity *It is a sequel to Hawk vs bruh, making it the fist of a previous battle. **It is also the second battle to receive a sequel. Errors *The wind chime Boushhh knocks into during the intro is absent at the end of the battle. *Although Adolf Hitler's title card is spelled correctly in the original video, the "BC Translated" version still uses the misspelled title card. Category:Blog posts